Kraken of the deep
by Theglaceongirl
Summary: The Story of a family of companions and the events that happen to them
1. Chapter 1

**Luke**

Luke woke up to birds singing, wind blowing and mother shouting on the first dreary day of the summer holidays. He strerched and yawned and wondered what was for breakfast. He looked over at his fish tank and said good morning to his 3 goldfish. They all rushed to the side of the tank and swam around frantically, each fish trying to get Luke's attention. Luke had a secret, he could speak to and understand fish and a few reptiles!

He began to notice it when he was about 6, when he went to an aquarium. He was in a room with a display of fish tanks when he saw an octopus inside. Luke had been fascinated by the 8 legged creature and had wanted to learn more about it's life, so, he was naturally surprised when he touched it's concioussness and began to speak to it in his own mind. Soon Luke realised that he could talk to most fish and all cephlapods this way.

Luke was worried about not being taken seriously or being taken as a madman so he didn't tell anyone, not even his sister who was one of his closest friends.

Luke rushed down the stairs and intot the dinning room where he saw his sister and his mum arguing again.  
Kira, Luke's sister, was tall for her age and had long, brown hair. Recently Kira and Luke's mum Jennifer had been arguing about Kira's fringe, jenny claimed that it was a health hazard and that it covered half her face whereas Kira said that she could still see and that every one at her riding club had their hair like that and, she said, some had it even longer.

Jennifer then said it was a wonder any of them could get on their horses. Kira's comeback to this was to storm of to her room and slam the door. Luke had often wondered why Kira went to her riding club, she wore her gold horse badge all the time but she never seemed to talk about it with him. She spent almost all weekends, most afternoons and every other saturday night down at the stables looking after the horses but there where no pictures of her and any horses around the house. The most information Luke was able to find out about Kira's riding club was a bit that he had over heard one night a few months ago when Kira and Jenny were arguing and then Kira mentioned a person called Battleaxe. Luke assumed that that was the name of Kira's horse as no one would call their child Battleaxe.

Luke ate up his breakfast in the company of his father, Colin, as Jenifer had gone to apologise to Kira about being rude to her friends. Colin was not part of the riding club that both his wife and daughter where, but he did have his own hobby, and this one was closer to home. Every full moon Colin would go out and rehearse with his band, which where called the sirens. When questioned about the bands name by his son Colin answered that the sirens where mythical creatures and did not exist, Later that day Luke had searched online for pictures of sirens and had found lots of pictures of giant birds of prey with human faces. Luke was surprised that his father chose for his band to be named after

Such a monstrous creature but Luke didn't really mind as it was his dad's band, not his.

Luke finished his breakfast and headed upstairs. On the landing he saw his sister in a pair of army greens and a water proof jacket but with her golden horse badge pinned onto the collor of her dark blue riding polo shirt sticking out from under her jacket. Kira went down the stairs in the opposite direction and Luke went into his room. Suddenly 3 small, wet, fishy conciousnesses pushed against his own and he began to talk to his fish. 5 minutes later Kira came into Luke's room to tell him that she would be staying with her riding club friend's house that night when she walked in to find her brother in a full conversation with his 3 goldfish! Luke tried to stop himself but it was too late, the secret was out.  
'Luke?' Said Kira nervously 'are you talking to your fish?'  
'I-it's not what it looks like!' Exclaimed Luke rapidly trying to convince Kira otherwise  
'Just answer my question!' Kira continued 'Where you talking to the fish?'  
'well... Yeah, I was'  
Kira's face lit up like a christmas tree as she raced back through the door and down the stairs  
'MUM! DAD! LUKE WAS TALKING TO HIS FISH AND THEY WHERE DANCING!' Kira screamed as she ran down the hall way. Some moments later Luke's mother started running towards the stairs as well and within 30 seconds the whole family was in Luke's bedroom.  
' Is it true?' Asked Colin as he looked sternly at his son 'can you talk to fish?'

'um... Yeah?' Luke replied curiously. Colin's face broke into a wide smile and he looked proudly down at his 10 year old son. Kira's attention quickly flicked down to her watch and then over to her parents.  
' I'm going to be late to my riding lesson!' She exclaimed with a look of horror on her face  
'Don't worry sweetie, I'll get you there' said jennifer as she and Kira rushed out of the room and down the corridor. Colin was broken from his trance staring at Luke and he looked down at the Fish and the fish tank.  
'I suppose I have some paper work to send' he said mysteriously as he too exited the room leaving a confused and disgruntled Luke behind. Luke looked over to the 3 goldfish  
'i suppose you think it's funny' he asked them sarcastically as he turned around and plopped himself on his bed and buried his head in his hands whilst turning over the questions the day had so far presented, Why where his family so interested in his relationship with his fish, why did Kira spend so much time at a horse club when he'd never seen her on a horse, and what was his dad on about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira**

Kira's mum drove her to Mergo farm. Mergo farm was owned and maintained by the 6 Mergos, Kevin and Diana actually owned the farm and they lived there with their 4 children; Josie, Lizzie, Lizzie's twin Kittie, and Toby. Josie was fast approaching 6 and the twins where 4 But Toby was 13, Same as Kira.

When The car came to a halt Kira got out quickly and ran towards the barn like reception. Thankfully Diana was on duty And noticed Kira rushing through. Diana got out her radio and said something into it but Kira was all ready out of the door and into the riding strips. All around her she could see. People On horses, Kira walked past them until she came to four shelters at the end.

The shelters where constructed out of wood, and each one had a different symbol where the two sides of the roof met. One had a black lizard on a red background, one a silver bird on an azure background, one had an orange crystal on a gold background and the last had a gold horse on a green background. Kira entered the last shelter and looked around to see a cross looking middle aged man.  
'sorry I'm late sir,' Kira said as she stared at the floor 'we had a family moment'  
'oh, what was that?' The old man asked sarcastically  
'i caught my brother talking to his fishes.' She said 'he could be one of us. I had to tell my parents. I'm very sorry Mr Taylor.'  
'don't worry, your only 3 minutes late, and good luck with your brother'  
Mr taylor said as he led Kira out of the shelter.

Kira was ready for action, she reached out with her mind and felt the hairy, wet presence of her companion, Battleaxe, the Minotaur.

Mr Taylor once again led the way into the heart of the dark and dingy forest on the edge of the Mergo's land. Kira could remember when she first came down the mossy, winding path that led to the home of the half man, half bull beasts that she had come to call family.

Two years ago, when her companionship had not been clear, Kira had met Mr Taylor who had led her down the path for her first minotaur encounter. Kira had all ready encountered the pegasi, the banshees and a few other two-fours but it had turned out that they where not the companions she was destined for. So when she heard that her next encounter would be with one of the most powerful creatures of all she began to get nervous. The first time Mr Taylor led her into the glade of the Minotaurs Kira had met Mr Taylor's companion, Bonesmasher, and her own companion, Battleaxe.

When Kira first stepped into the glade she saw an old, shaggy, brown haired minotaur and a young, black haired minotaur. Mr Taylor had introduced them after a brief moment of communication and then,from Kira's gut instinct, she bowed down low and looked up at the other minotaur, who bowed at her in turn. The minotaur's mind pressed at Kira's and then they began talking. The Black minotaur introduced itself as Battleaxe and Kira introduced herself. Battleaxe took her into the village and showed her many aspects of minotaur life, from battle, to jewellery, to feasting and minotaur singing. Kira spent many hours with Battleaxe on her first trip because there was so much to learn. Every moment she spent with the Minotaurs felt right and good unlike when she was with the banshees or the pegasi.

This time Kira was only half-way down the path when Battleaxe came hurtling up the other way, eager to see his companion. Battleaxe was taller then Kira by all most twice her height and measured a good three meters. His thick, curly, cobalt hair tickled her as he picked her up and hugged her. Kira stretched her arms round his massive neck and squeezed his leathery skin. After a few moments Kira let her arms slacken and Battleaxe hoisted her onto his shoulder. She reached out again with her mind and let it curl around the leathery, wet, warm mind of her companion. As they set off down the path, Kira began to talk to Battleaxe about her brother and the discovery she and her family had made that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kira**

As they approached the Village Kira could smell cooking coming from one of the caves  
'What is that smell Battleaxe?' Kira asked using her mental connection with the minotaur companion  
'It is the smell of food' Battleaxe said as he sent her images of glorious feasts and every day lunches 'that smell in particular is the strong smell of our ale, when we all come of age and grow into fine minotaurs then we can too taste those waters'  
'when do minotaurs come of age?' Kira asked inquisitively anxious to learn more about the creature she served beside.  
'when we win against an elder minotaur in single combat'  
'then what happens?'  
'then our chief will hold a growing up ceremony.'  
'and then what?'  
' you are full of questions today little one' Battleaxe answered as Kira blushed violently 'maybe we could talk about this later'  
'why Battleaxe?'  
'because I would like to introduce you to my family' Battleaxe stopped in front of a cave. The entrance was decorated with a cascade of orange,red and gold beads on strings. Kira suddenly felt very scared, she had spoken to other minotaurs before, but meeting Battleaxe's family was quite different.  
' are you sure about this?' Kira asked Battleaxe ' I'm not sure how to meet large groups of minotaurs'  
' Do not worry companion,' Battleaxe said reassuringly 'i, Bonesmasher and Your Mr Taylor have talked about it and we all agree that it is a good idea that would broaden your horizons on our life. You would have to meet large groups of our kind some time in your life. You are our companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luke**

Luke was sitting on his bed, wondering what on earth was going on. In an hour his family had found out that he could speak to fish with his mind, but his sister still hadn't taken any time off of her riding lesson to speak to him about it. Suddenly his dad popped his head in the door.  
"Hey son," Colin said as he peered into the dark blue interior of the room, "There's someone here to see you"  
"Oh great" Luke muttered under his breath as he stood up and followed his dad out of the door, down the stairs and into the dining room. Luke looked around the room and saw a middle aged man with small round spectacles and thinning brown hair.  
"Ah" he said in a tired voice "So this is the young man in question." The man held out a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a formal document.  
"Sign here please" he said as he handed it to Luke. Luke looked over at his parents for conformation and they both nodded. Luke picked up a pen from the table and printed his name on the line. The middle-aged man took the paper back and placed it beside him on the table. He pointed at four things sitting on the table; a mouse, a lizard, a raven and a crystal.  
"Now...Luke isn't it... I want you to place your hand over one of the objects, any one, and move it around in a circle so that it hovers over each one in turn. Do you understand?" Luke nodded and placed his hand gingerly over the raven who looked up defiantly at him. then he moved over to the crystal. Again nothing happened, Luke moved his hand over to the mouse and then moved his hand over the lizard. The Lizard started to chase it's tail and flick out it's tongue and generally get exited, Luke reached his hand down to calm it and found that it sprang up and sat on his shoulder.  
"It appears that you are a companion to sea creatures and reptiles" The Middle aged man said as he gingerly picked the Lizard off of Luke's shoulder.  
"What?" Luke asked as he looked over at his parents  
"You see Luke," The man said "Oh, my name is Cuthbert Groob by the way, you may call me Mr Groob. In the past people have hunted Unicorns and Dra-"  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Luke said raising his hand in the air "They don't exist. These are make believe fantasy creatures"  
"That is what we convinced mortals" Said Mr Groob "It's the perfect defense for them"  
"Are you telling me that Unicorns and Dragons and Fairies and Stuff exist?" Luke said incredulously  
"Yes, I suppose I am, though fairies don't. That would be silly" Mr Groob said as he stood up and checked his watch. "Now, Mr and Mrs French, I Have another apointment with a 8 year old girl who has told her parrot to attack her brother" And Mr Groob left the room with Lukes mother leaving Luke and His dad alone in the room.

Luke looked up at his father,  
"Sirens exist, don't they" Luke asked "You're a-" he struggled to find the right word "Companion to them aren't you?"  
"Yes Luke, I am, May bey one day I'll introduce you" Colin said as he sat down opposite Luke.  
"What do we do now?" Luke asked his Dad  
"Tomorrow is Sunday, We'll take you down to the Stables." Colin said as he looked up at his son with smiling eyes  
"Dad?"  
"Yes Luke"  
"Kira Doesn't ride horses does she?"  
"No Luke, she's scared of them,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kira**

Kira was With Battleaxe when a small herd of Minotaurs came rushing towards them. suddenly Kira felt about 12 minds pushing in on hers and fell over backwards with the pressure.  
"Stop" Battleaxe shouted in a warning voice and the minds stopped pushing. Kiran fumbled her way into a standing position.  
_This is Warcry, my mother, Deathwish, my oldest sister, the twins; Fear and Fury, my younger brother Devourer, This is Pain; he's what you would call an uncle, and my father, the Chief of the tribe, Deathhorn. _Battleaxe said to Kira _Deathwish and Warcry have asked volunteered to do your hair and make up for the coming of age ceremony tonight_.  
_Who is coming of age? _Kira asked Battleaxe  
_I am_ Battleaxe replied _Now, tonight you will be princess as is your proper status as prince's companion. I need to prepare, I will see you tonight._  
And with that Battleaxe walked off towards the caves in the Minotaur camp  
_Companion? _Asked a silver haired minotaur and Kira reached out to them. It was Warcry, Battleaxe's mother, and she was sending over pictures of minotaurs adorned with beads and paint  
_Would you like to get ready?_  
_Oh yes please!_

Kira followed Warcry and Deathwish Into a primitive tent. It was a ceremonial tent, Kira knew because of the minotauric runes that covered the side. Kira read the runes, with the grace of a five year old reading a 3 inch thick book on modern literature. Kira looked over at Deathwish  
_what does this rune mean?_ She asked the Auburn minotaur as they sat down to braid Kira's hair with various beads carved out of bones and wood and different kinds of rocks.  
_it means Glory_ Deathwish said as she and Warcry began braiding Kira's Long brown hair.  
_this tent is the tent of the minotaur chiefs family._  
_oh_ Kira said as she relaxed and Warcry started braiding her fringe.  
_Do you think my fringe is long enough?_ She asked as she looked up into Warcry's wise and kind face.  
_No, you should keep growing it_


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke **

Luke was bored, bored with a capital B. He had half a day left and there was nothing to do. Luke opened up his laptop and searched the website for 'Mergo Stables'. He clicked on the first link, and scanned the page, looking for any trace of mythical creatures. he noticed a 'Trustee's Login' box. It was a username and password combination, Luke put In 'Kira' as a username... now all he had to do was get the password,  
"Ok, Battleaxe" Luke muttered as he typed in the Name of Kira's companion.

-ACCESS DENIED-

"Fine, What about...KiraandBattleaxe?" Luke murmered.

-ACCESS DENIED-

"Oh come on," Luke said "This is my sister... Bastille?"

-ACCESS DENIED-

"Oh I give up" Luke huffed as he shut the lid of the laptop and walked out of the room.

Halfway down the stairs Luke heard something stirring in the back of his mind, It was large...Wet...slippery. He dug around, trying to hold it still but it was evading all his grips. Luke sat down, trying to focus on it. No good, He could not get any closer then brushing against it. Luke left it alone and continued to walk down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Kira looked around the cave with wonder and excitement, every inch of the walls was covered in runes, symbols, pictures and diagrams.  
"this cave is a testimony to our people" Deathwish said as she raised the burning torch they where using. Kira's eyes scanned the walls of Minotauric runes untill her eyes came to Rest on a list of 18 lines of runes. This list was more ornate then the rest of the Runes by a mile. It was carved with ornate swirls and patterns that seemed to move.  
"What is this Deathwish?" Kira asked her new minotaur friend.  
"that is the list of minotaur Lords" Said Deathwish and she bowed down to the text. Kira followed suit and looked up at the runes.  
"What Kind of Lords?" She asked as she tried to read the runes  
"In the early days a Minotaur elder predicted that there would be 18 minotaur lords that would lead the minotaurs in peace and harmony. 17 of these Lords have been found, but they are still looking for the 18th." Deathcry pointed at the last set of runes. "The last Lord's name will be Eternal Glory and they will be the ruler of the high council in the city of the Minotaurs down in the labirinth."  
"wow," Kira said "you're history is better then ours"  
"indeed" Deathwish agreed "for we have been around for longer" Deathwish turned back to the other runes "Now, most minotaur companions have had this rune; the circle with 5 dots, It means friendship"

Kira was nervous, She was waiting in the royal tent, all ready for her ceremony, It would happen after The coming of age ceremony and before the feast. Battleaxe peeped his black curly head into the tent  
"Oh Battleaxe!" Kira said as she flung herself at him "I...I'm afraid"  
"you are a companion to minotaur, and I will be sitting near you at all times. Do not be afraid"  
"but what if I get like; Chicken or Littleminded or something" Kira asked desparately  
"then at least you will look amazing" Battleaxe said "I wouldn't be suprised if one of the minotaurs asks for your hand tonight, you look so... So stunning" Battleaxe said and Kira blushed. Suddenly a horn blew.  
"Come on now little one" Battleaxe said as he opened the tent door "It's time to go."

Kira stepped out into a long corridor of minotaurs looking at her. She walked down, with her head held high, to a few gasps from the bulls and one or two jealous looks from the cows. Kira and Deathwish walked towards their places and sat down. Kira was next to Deathwish and an Empty seat. Everyone took their places as Battleaxe went into the arena in front of the cheiftan's table.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke was walking on the beach. It was one of the few good things about this town, it was by the sea. Luke picked up a pebble and threw it into the ocean, He felt that slippery presence move around, as if adjusting itself, Luke threw another pebble and watched as it got blasted out of the water by a spray of water. Luke picked up a piece of drift wood and hurled it into the air. This time a giant grey slimy tentacle flew out of the water and snatched up the drift wood, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Luke pulled off his T shirt and waded into the sea to find this massive monster.


End file.
